Cartoon Hero All-Stars Next-Gen
Cartoon Hero All-Stars Next-Gen Nearly 20 years after Mecha-Boy's and E.V.I.L.'s defeat, the cartoon heroes had retired and even married and had families, but now Mecha-Boy has been reactivated and is now Mecha 2.0. In order to stop Mecha 2.0 from getting the chaos emeralds, the new generaion of heroes must rise up and defeat him. Change in the all-stars *Eggman, Discord, Zim, Starscream, Zavok and Tak have somehow seen the error of their ways and became neutral, though they still cause trouble. *Many of the characters have changed in appearance and attitude. *Master Roshi and Shifu have passed away. *Many of the royal heroes are now rulers, Bloom and Sky are now the rulers of Elkaroyn, Optimus Prime is the leader of Cyberton, Jack is king alongside Elsa, Twilight is the queen of Equastria and Zim is the now the tallest of Irk. *Dib has devoted his life to working alongside monsters instead of hunting them. *Julius and Caitlyn have gone into secret service and serve G.U.N. *Most characters are become more successful than celebrities, for example, Rikochet is the most wrestler in the world. *Most of the villains have gone into hiding. New members of the all-stars Samson Tennyson: 17 (Son of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto) Josh Smith: 12 (Son of Julius Smith and Caitlyn Jackson) Ella: 14 (Daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost) Dock Membrane: 9 (Son of Dib Membrane and Tak) Persephone: 17 (Daughter of Bloom and Sky) Manic Acorn: 7 (Son of Sonic and Sally acorn) Sonia Acorn: 7 (Daughter of Sonic and Sally acorn) Daniel Hawking: 15 (Son of Virgil Hawking.Static) Sam the hedgehog: 13 (Son of Shadow the hedgehog and Tikal) Edward the 2nd: 12 (Son of Double D and Hope Kintobor) Julie Rose: 8 (Daughter of Amy Rose) Max the human boy: 15 (Son of Finn the human and Flame princess) Lara-Su: 20 (Daughter of Knuckles the echidna and Julie-Su the echidna) Argyle the crocodile: 20 (Son of Vector the crocodile) B.I.L.L.Y.: 10 (Robotic son of Dexter) Ed: 34 (Veteran) Jake JR: 56 (Daughter of Jake the dog and Lady Rainicorn) Jawbreaker Watterson: 11 (Son of Gumball Watterson and Pennny) Anais Lee: 12 (Son of Juniper Lee and Marcus Conner) Goku Jr: 17 (Son of Gohan) Vegeta Jr: 16 (Son of Trunks) Carrie Stein: 16 (Daughter of Frankie Stein and Jackson Jekyll) E-123 Omega (Veteran) Nigthwing/Robin: 36 (Veteran) King Sonic: 35 (Veteran) Wreck-It Ronald: 13 (Son of Wreck-It Ralph) Grim JR: 11 (Son of Grim) King: 19 (Son of Ace and Lexi) Bugs Jr: 22 (Son of Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny) Zalon: 18 (Son of Zavok and Clawdia) Butterflier: 9 (Son of Fluttershy and Discord) Trinquete: 13 (Daughter of Rikochet and Buena girl) A.D.A.M. (Zim's and Gaz's cybernetic son) Moonlight shimmer: 12 (Daughter of Twilight Sparkle) Alan: 16 (Son of Martin Mystery and Alex) Generator Tex: 15 (Son of Rex Salzar) Speedbumper: 24 (Son of Rainbow Dash and StarScream) Trigger: 15 (Daughter of Clawdeen Wolf and Romulus) Eddy the 2nd: 12 (Son of Eddy) Editing shall reommend soon. Category:Sequels